Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing paper used in a rotary inkjet printing press and to a method for producing a printed material that uses that printing paper.
Description of Related Art
A rotary type of inkjet printing press has been disclosed that is able to accommodate plateless printing and on-demand printing (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Inkjet recording paper of the plain paper type is known that demonstrates superior water-based ink absorption drying properties and can be used in printing systems using a high-speed rotary inkjet recording system, is produced by coating a mixture of a cationic polymer compound and water-soluble binder onto at least one side of base paper mainly composed of wood pulp or non-wood pulp and obtained by forming into paper from a pulp slurry containing 0.15% by weight to 0.20% by weight of an internal sizing agent based on the total weight of the pulp (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In addition, coated printing paper is known that is provided with favorable ink settability in a rotary inkjet printing system while maintaining offset printability, has a coating layer, which is mainly composed of latex and pigment having oil absorbency as determined according to JIS K 5101-13-2:2004 of 100 ml/100 g or less, provided on at least one side of base paper containing a cationic resin, and contains 0.05 g/m2 to 2 g/m2 per side of a surfactant in the coating layer (see, for example Patent Document 3).